Rangers Family
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Détails expliqués dans le petit prologue... Concerne les saisons 1 à 15, en dehors de la SPD, mais le but est au final de tous les réunis pour un but commun !
1. Fiche technique

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, en dehors d'un seul (celui de Selena) que j'aurais créée !**

**Cela me trotte dans la tête depuis… des années, et depuis peu, je suis dans une frénésie Power Rangers sans savoir pourquoi. Je suis fan de cette série depuis que je suis toute petite et j'ai dans l'idée de me refaire TOUTES les saisons !**

**Mais voilà, j'ai cette histoire démentielle dans la tête, qui réunirait les personnages des 15 premières saisons… De Mighty Morphin' à l'Opération Overdrive (Sauf la SPD), et entre temps un chapitre concernant chaque couple que j'aurais formé !**

**Les couples seront les suivants !**

**Mighty Morphin'**** :**

**Jason & Katherine**

**Rocky & Aïsha**

**Adam & Tanya**

**Tommy & Kimberly (Après les Dino Tonnerre)**

**Turbo & Dans L'Espace**** :**

**Andros & Ashley**

**TJ & Cassie**

**Zhane & Karone**

**L'Autre Galaxie**** :**

**Leo & Kendrix**

**Kai & Maya**

**Sauvetage Eclair ****:**

**Carter & Dana**

**Ryan & Kelsey**

**Joel & Angela**

**Time Force ****:**

**Wes & Jen**

**Eric & Taylor (Force Animale)**

**Lucas & Nadira**

**Force Animale ****:**

**Cole & Alyssa**

**Force Cyclone**** :**

**Blake & Tori**

**Shane & Kapri**

**Cam & LeAnn**

**Dustin & Mara**

**Hunter & Selena (Personnage inventé par mes soins)**

**Dino Tonnerre ****:**

**Connor & Christa**

**Trent & Kira**

**Force Mystique**** :**

**Nick & Madison**

**Opération Overdrive ****:**

**Mack & Rose**

**Will & Ronnie**

**Tyzonn & Vella**

**Voilà !**

**Chaque couple aura droit à un chapitre montrant leur rapprochement, leur vie commune et la formation d'une famille… jusqu'à l'histoire en elle-même qui réunira tout ce beau monde !**

**Si ça vous dit, dites-le moi mais je finirais tout de même par l'écrire, c'est un but que je me suis fixée étant donné que je n'arrête pas de me refaire l'histoire encore et encore dans la tête !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ceci, et j'espère avoir une réponse de votre part !**

**A très vite, Aurélie !**

**J'ai également une page facebook où vous pouvez me contacter si vous voulez suivre mes autres écrits : ****Lily Fictions – Jeni Kat**** !**


	2. Carter & Dana - 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Power Rangers Sauvetage Eclair ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire !

*Je vous retrouve pour vous présenter l'histoire du premier couple que j'ai décidé de mettre à l'honneur pour cette histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez... Bonne lecture !

**Carter Grayson & Dana Mitchell, respectivement Ranger Rouge et Rose de l'équipe Sauvetage Eclair !**

* * *

**1****ère ****partie**** : Le Rendez-Vous !**

_**Mars 2001 !**_

_**Mariner Bay !**_

**Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, à Mariner Bay, après avoir prêté main forte à une équipe de Rangers*. Carter Grayson, le Ranger Rouge des Sauvetage Eclair, avait réunit son équipe afin de détruire Vypra une bonne fois pour toute. **

**L'équipe était saine et sauve, et ils avaient quittés la ville de Silver Hills. Un à un, Carter raccompagna ses compagnons Rangers chez eux, sauf pour Joel qui fut déposé au port de Mariner Bay, où Angela, son épouse et ancienne technicienne de l'Aquabase, l'attendait pour partir pour leur lune de miel, direction Hawaii.**

**Dana Mitchell, le Ranger Rose de l'équipe, et interne en médecine depuis la fin de l'invasion de l'armée de Bansheera un an auparavant, était la seule personne restante dans la Jeep jaune que conduisait Carter. C'était la Jeep qu'utilisait l'équipe lorsqu'ils étaient des Power Rangers. Seule avec son ami et ancien leader, Dana fit tout son possible pour maintenir son rythme cardiaque à la normale. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu Carter. Elle savait qu'il avait reprit son métier de pompier, et elle l'avait aperçut à quelques reprises aux urgences lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de faire transporter des blessés d'incendies à l'hôpital et faire un rapport, mais c'était la seule fois depuis tout ce temps qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui. Dana laissa échapper un bâillement, qu'elle recouvrit de sa main.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Carter, en la regardant brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. La route a été longue. » répondit-elle en le regardant.

« C'est vrai, mais ça fait du bien de se remettre dans l'action le temps d'une journée. » dit Carter.

« Oui, c'était génial. » admit-elle, avant d'ajouter : « Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, tu sais ? »

« A moi aussi. » dit-il avant de la regarder. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi. » sourit-elle.

**Carter regarda de nouveau la route. Dana, quant à elle, se pinça les lèvres tandis qu'elle gardait son regard fixé sur son ami. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle l'aimait, beaucoup, énormément même, mais ses sentiments lui faisaient peur. Détournant le regard vers la route, Dana se demandait si les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Carter étaient réciproques, mais elle ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps que le jeune pompier gara la Jeep devant un immeuble. Celui où vivait Dana. **

« On est arrivé. » dit Carter en coupant le moteur.

« Merci, de m'avoir raccompagné. » dit Dana, en souriant.

« Je t'en prie. » dit-il.

**A la grande surprise de la jeune femme de vingt ans, Carter descendit de la Jeep et en fit le tour, avant d'ouvrir la portière de Dana et de lui tendre la main.**

« Je t'accompagne. » dit-il simplement.

**Dana se contenta de sourire et descendit de la Jeep, la main dans celle de Carter. Le cœur palpitant, elle retrouva sa main passée sous le coude de Carter. Elle ne fit rien pour s'en défaire. Quand elle fut devant son immeuble, elle ouvrit la porte blindée et se retourna vers Carter.**

« Merci Carter. » sourit-elle. « De m'avoir raccompagnée je veux dire. »

« Mais y a pas de quoi. » dit-il.

**Il se rapprocha et se pencha, l'embrassa sur la joue.**

« Bonne nuit, Dana. » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, Carter. » dit-elle en rougissant.

**Elle entra dans l'immeuble et la porte blindée se referma derrière elle. Une fois dans son appartement, au deuxième étage, elle resta debout, le dos contre la porte, un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour Carter Grayson, le vaillant et fort Ranger Rouge, mais trouverait-elle le courage de le lui avouer ?**

**De son côté, Carter était remonté dans sa Jeep, sans pour autant démarrer. Il avait adoré retrouver tous ses amis Rangers, mais Dana, en particulier. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, et c'était toujours une fabuleuse combattante. Il avait fait exprès, en quelque sorte, de la ramener chez elle la dernière. Carter avait d'abord déposé Joel au port de Mariner Bay, ensuite Chad, Kelsey, Ryan, et enfin Dana. Se laissant aller contre son siège, Carter ferma les yeux et visualisa le sourire de Dana. Il sourit en y repensant. Rouvrant les yeux, il s'apprêtait à repartir chez lui, quand quelque chose du côté passager attira son attention. Carter ramassa la veste blanche et noire offerte par Jen, le Power Ranger Rose de l'équipe de Silver Hills. Dana l'avait oubliée. Prenant son courage deux mains, et surtout parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de la revoir dans l'instant, Carter descendit de sa Jeep et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte blindée de l'immeuble. Il chercha aussitôt le nom de Dana, et appuya longuement afin d'être sûr qu'elle entende.**

_« Oui ? »_

« C'est moi. Tu as… oublié quelque chose dans la voiture. »

**Dana n'en cru pas ses oreilles, mais elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone pour ouvrir à Carter. Elle fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait bien pu oublier dans la Jeep, et finit par se souvenir qu'elle avait, par inadvertance, oublié la veste offerte par Jen. Dana resta postée devant sa porte d'entrée, attendant, guettant, l'arrivée de Carter. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsque trois coups se répercutèrent sur la porte. Dana ne perdit pas de temps et déverrouilla sa porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Carter, qui lui tendit aussitôt sa veste.**

« Tiens. » dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Merci. » dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux elle aussi.

**Elle s'empara de la veste, et la cala sous son bras. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer dans les yeux sans échanger le moindre mot, et ce durant de longues minutes, quand :**

« Et n'… »

« Est-ce que tu… »

**Ils avaient parlés en même temps. Ils se mirent à rire.**

« Vas-y, commence. » lui dit Carter.

« Euh, je voulais juste… te dire de ne pas attendre des mois, avant de me téléphoner. » dit-elle en souriant timidement. « Et pas seulement s'il y a une attaque de monstres. »

« Promis. » acquiesça Carter. « Je t'appellerais tous les jours, si tu veux. »

« D'accord. » dit-elle. « Et toi, tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

« Euh, et bien, tu veux bien sortir… avec moi un soir pour dîner ? » demanda-t-il. « Rien que toi et moi, sans monstres ni rien. »

« Oui. » répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

« Génial. » souffla-t-il.

« Je suis libre ce week-end. » dit-elle subitement.

« Super. » dit-il. « Je t'appelle… demain. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa… sur la joue. Elle laissa ses lèvres s'attarder quelques secondes avant de se retirer.**

« Bonne nuit Carter. » dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Va t'en avant qu'on fasse… une bêtise. »

« Ça me dérangerait pas. » dit-il tout bas.

« Moi non plus. » chuchota-t-elle.

**Carter s'avança un peu plus, jusqu'à entourer sa main autour de sa taille et effleurer sa joue de son nez. Dana posa son index sur les lèvres de Carter, le freinant dans son élan.**

« Carter, si je te laisse m'embrasser, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser repartir… » commença-t-elle à dire. « … et on travaille tous les deux demain. »

« Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de te dire. » lui dit-il.

« Garde-les pour notre rendez-vous. » lui suggéra-t-elle. « Nous aurons toute la soirée pour parler. »

« Je t'appelle demain. » dit-il en fixant son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

« J'y compte bien. » sourit-elle.

« Bonne nuit, Dana. » lui dit-il, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit, Carter. » répondit-elle.

**A son tour, elle l'embrassa sur la joue mais plus près des lèvres avant de se retirer. Ils continuèrent de se sourire, jusqu'à ce que Carter ne s'éloigne et ne disparaisse dans l'ascenseur. Dana referma et verrouilla la porte de son appartement, puis, trente minutes plus tard elle était douchée, couchée et prête à s'endormir, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, sans s'imaginer que Carter se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle… Allongé dans son lit avec le sourire en pensant à la jeune femme dont il était amoureux depuis presque deux ans.**

_**Deux jours plus tard !**_

**Dana était en week-end, et donc sa soirée était libre. Chance pour elle, Carter l'avait appelé la veille pour fixer le fameux rendez-vous à ce jour même. Et voilà que Dana était dans sa chambre, où elle avait vidé ses tiroirs et sa penderie. Résultat des courses, son lit était recouvert de vêtements roses… On sonna à la porte et Dana y courut. Ses pas résonnèrent tout autour d'elle mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait grand besoin d'aide à cet instant. **

« J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. » déblatéra-t-elle dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte.

« Wow, Dana qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Kelsey, la meilleure amie de Dana.

**Kelsey était habillée comme à son habitude, en tenue de sport, son casque audio autour de son cou et un gros sac de sport sur son épaule. Kelsey était le Ranger Jaune de l'équipe de Mariner Bay, et ça se constatait à ses vêtements, dont le jaune en était la couleur principale. Dana entraîna son amie dans sa chambre. Kelsey s'arrêta net au beau milieu de la chambre en voyant le chaos qui y régnait.**

« Euh, t'as été cambriolé ? » ne pu s'empêcher de demander Kelsey.

« Non. » soupira Dana. « J'essaie de trouver une tenue à me mettre. »

« T'as un rencard ? » demanda Kelsey.

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? » demanda Dana.

« Pour rien, c'était juste une question. » répondit Kelsey avant de rajouter : « Ne me dis pas que c'est un collègue de ton travail !

« Non euh… » hésita Dana.

« Bah accouche, avec qui tu dois sortir ? » la pressa Kelsey.

« Avec Carter. » dit Dana.

**Kelsey en fit tomber son sac de sport. **

« Carter ? » répéta-t-elle. « Notre Carter ? Carter Grayson le Ranger Rouge, le beau pompier qui a fait exprès de te ramener la dernière à notre retour de Silver Hills ? »

« Oui c'est lui, et il n'a pas fait exprès de me ramener la dernière. » la corrigea Dana.

« Oh je t'en prie, on sait tous qu'il craque pour toi depuis le début, même Ryan l'a remarqué. » la contredit Kelsey.

« Comment tu sais que Ryan ait remarqué ça ? » voulut savoir Dana.

« On se voit de temps en temps… » dit Kelsey avant de se rattraper. « … pour faire du sport. »

« Mon frère te plaît avoue-le. » dit Dana, qui avait à présent le sourire aux lèvres.

« Peut-être bien. » admit Kelsey. « Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma plausible attirance pour ton frère, mais pour t'aider pour ton rencard à toi. » lui rappela Kelsey. « Vous avez prévu quoi ? »

« Et bien, il m'emmène au restaurant, puis au cinéma, enfin en théorie. » lui exposa Dana.

« Comment ça _en théorie _? » demanda Kelsey. « Vous allez au cinéma oui ou non ? »

« En fait, j'aimerais esquiver la partie cinéma. » avoua Dana.

« Ok, tu es assez confuse alors voilà mon conseil, même si je suis plus intéressée par le sport que par les garçons… mise à part Ryan. » dit Kelsey en étant dévié de ses pensées.

« Hey… » la secoua Dana. « Arrête un peu de fantasmer sur mon frère et revenons-en à moi. »

« Pardon. » dit Kelsey. « Ecoute, va au restaurant, et au moment où Carter te proposera d'aller au cinéma, dis-lui que tu aimerais être seule avec lui, où ça lui chante du moment que vous êtes seuls, et là s'il ne se décide pas à faire le premier pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire, à toi de le faire. »

« Tu crois ? » dit Dana.

« Oui, maintenant, on te prépare. » dit Kelsey. « On commence par les dessous. »

« Euh… » fit Dana.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kelsey.

« J'ai déjà choisis. » répondit Dana, en ouvrant son peignoir.

**Kelsey se rendit seulement compte que sa meilleure amie était en peignoir… rose. Sous le peignoir, un ensemble de sous-vêtements shorty / soutien-gorge sans bretelles en soie rouge collés à la peau de Dana, masquant ses courbes intimes. Kelsey leva les pouces en l'air.**

« Je vois que t'as prévu que la soirée se finisse en beauté. » ria Kelsey. « Avec cette couleur, il va succomber c'est sûr. »

« Je l'aime, Kels' ! » avoua Dana.

« Je sais. » acquiesça Kelsey. « Bon, au boulot. »

**Seulement cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de Carter, Dana était fin prête. Une jupe noire lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Une jupe moulante qui… moulait plutôt bien ses fesses. La jupe était accompagnée d'un dos-nu lacéré rose strié de blanc. Kelsey s'était employé à lui lissée ses longs cheveux blonds, puis, elle l'avait maquillé légèrement, colorant ses paupières de roses pâles et d'une faible nuance de rouge sur les lèvres. Son teint de peau était déjà assez beau pour ne pas mettre trop de fond de teint. Kelsey en mit à peine, et Dana était transformée… mais mieux que le jour où, alors qu'ils étaient Ranger en service, Dana avait eu une très brève carrière de mannequin qu'elle regrettait**.**

« Voilà, tu es superbe. » dit Kelsey, en la plaçant devant un miroir.

« Merci Kels', je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » dit Dana, en prenant son amie dans les bras.

« Tu me revaudras le coup de main. » se contenta de dire la Ranger jaune.

« Compte là-dessus. » sourit Dana, quand la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. « Mince, c'est Carter. »

« Relax, détends-toi quelques minutes, je vais lui ouvrir. » la rassura Kelsey.

**Dana se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Pour se calmer, elle décida de ranger toutes ses affaires et ça ne lui prit que cinq minutes. Quand elle entendit la voix de Carter, son cœur loupa un battement. Elle ferma les yeux avant de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Attrapant son sac à main – rose – Dana sortit de la chambre et rejoignit ses deux amis dans le salon.**

**Carter fut assez surpris lorsqu'il fut accueillit par Kelsey, mais il embrassa son amie sur la joue et entra dans l'appartement de Dana, dont il dû attendre la venue. Il parla avec Kelsey, de tout et de rien, quand Dana arriva. Carter cru qu'il était dans un rêve ou dans un univers parallèle, mais non, c'était bien elle qui s'avançait vers lui.**

« Bonne soirée les amoureux. » chantonna Kelsey, qui avait profité de l'air béat de ses amis pour attraper son sac de sport dans la chambre de Dana.

**Elle quitta l'appartement, amusée par la façon dont ses amis se regardaient, puis, fut tiré de son amusement par son téléphone…**

**Silencieux et face à face durant de longues secondes qui semblaient être une éternité, Dana et Carter se fixaient.**

« Salut ! » dit Dana, sans cesser de sourire.

« Salut ! » lui rendit Carter. « Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci. » rougit-elle. « Tu… tu es super aussi. »

**Carter était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise rouge, ce qui n'étonnait en aucun cas la jeune fille. Même depuis la **_**« dissolution »**_** de l'équipe, leur couleur de Ranger leur collait à la peau, et ce sans doute jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Par-dessus la chemise, il portait une veste en cuir noir. Aux pieds, une paire de chaussures de marques italiennes, noires. Dana, elle, portait des petits escarpins roses.**

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » répondit-elle.

**Elle avait revêtue un gilet rose. Acceptant le bras que lui tendit Carter, Dana se laissa entraîner hors de son appartement. Verrouillant la porte, elle entra dans l'ascenseur, suivit de Carter puis, une fois en bas du bâtiment, la jeune femme s'attendait à voir la Jeep jaune, mais non. Elle aperçut un magnifique coupé sport rouge.**

« Woah ! » fit Dana.

**Carter ouvrit la portière du côté passager.**

« Si Mademoiselle Mitchell veut bien monter. » dit-il sur un ton assez pompeux.

« Quel gentleman. » apprécia Dana.

**Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, sans y laisser de trace de rouge à lèvres.**

« Merci ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Elle grimpa dans la voiture et mit sa ceinture, attendant que Carter ne se mette au volant. Une fois la portière fermée, Carter fit le tour de la voiture et y monta son tour.**

« Alors, où m'emmènes-tu ? » demanda Dana, après cinq minutes de trajet.

« Dans un restaurant où j'aime bien aller de temps en temps. » répondit simplement Carter.

**Dana esquissa un sourire. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, alors elle ferma les yeux pour faire en sorte qu'il prenne un rythme normal. Elle y arriva, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Carter s'emparer de la sienne.**

« Tu es nerveuse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. » répondit-elle aussitôt en ouvrant les yeux et en les posant sur lui. « Je suis contente de passer cette soirée avec toi. »

**Et pour accompagner ces dires, Dana entrelaça leurs doigts. Carter ne s'en défit pas le reste du trajet, et ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, avec leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Quand Dana se rendit compte devant quel restaurant ils étaient :**

« Carter, mais il faut réserver six mois à l'avance pour venir ici. »

**Il ne répondit pas. Coupant le moteur, Carter sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour et ouvrit la portière à Dana. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant. Dana s'accrocha à son bras… et elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs lorsque l'hôtesse d'accueil – une jeune femme brune et très belle – salua Carter aussi amicalement.**

« Carter, ça fait longtemps. » le salua-t-elle en lui donnant une petite étreinte avant de reprendre une stature professionnelle.

« Salut Brenda. » la salua-t-il en retour.

« Votre table est prête. » lui dit-elle. « Suivez-moi ! »

**Dana ressentit un pic de jalousie lui monter au nez quand cette Brenda sourit à Carter. Elle s'accrocha encore plus à Carter, allant jusqu'à se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Ce geste fit sourire le jeune homme, qui ne s'en plaignit pas. Brenda les conduisit jusqu'à une table, placée devant une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin.**

« Asseyez-vous et détendez-vous, je vais vous faire venir un serveur. » leur dit Brenda. « Bonne soirée ! »

« Merci ! » dit Carter.

**Brenda disparût. Dana s'écarta de Carter et ôta son gilet, qu'elle posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Une chaise que Carter tira afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Le sourire lui revint. Carter alla s'asseoir en face après avoir retiré sa veste en cuir. **

« Carter ? » dit Dana.

« Hum ? » fit ce dernier.

« Comment… comment tu as fais pour avoir une table ? Et aussi bien placée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je connais le patron. » répondit-il simplement.

_« Et cette Brenda on dirait. » pensa-t-elle._

**Mais elle se contenta de dire :**

« Tu connais le patron. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Carter.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est… une longue histoire. » répondit-il.

**Un serveur, que Carter connaissait et salua, leur apporta la carte des menus.**

« Je peux vous apporter quelque chose à boire, en attendant ? » proposa le serveur.

« Pas d'alcool pour moi. » dit Dana. « Je vais prendre de l'eau pétillante, si vous en avez. »

« Une eau pétillante pour Mademoiselle, et pareil pour Carter. » dit le serveur. « Je reviens dans quelques minutes pour prendre vos commandes. »

« Merci ! » dit Dana, qui reporta son attention sur Carter une fois le serveur éloigné. « Tu fais toujours très attention à ce que tu manges. »

« Toi aussi. » lui retourna-t-il.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revint avec leur boisson et prit leur commande, et repartit en cuisine. En pleine conversation, Carter et Dana furent interrompu par un homme, vêtu d'une tenue blanche, pantalon et blouse.**

« Que vois-je ? Carter Grayson en compagnie d'une ravissante jeune femme. »

« Phil, tu as l'air en forme. » dit Carter en se levant pour saluer son ami.

« Toi aussi. » répondit-il. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Oh, je te présente Dana, une amie. » dit Carter. « Dana, voici Phil Barns, il possède cet endroit. »

« Oh. » fit Dana. « Bonsoir. »

**Ils se serrèrent la main.**

« C'est la première fois que je vois Carter venir dans mon restaurant avec une aussi jolie fille que vous. » lui apprit-il.

**Dana rougit.**

« Cet homme est un vrai héros. » dit-il en touchant l'épaule de Carter. « Il m'a sauvé la vie, et j'en porte encore les cicatrices. »

« Je ne faisais que mon travail. » se défendit Carter.

« Peut-être, mais c'est grâce à toi si je suis toujours en vie. » dit Phil, qui regarda Dana. « Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée. »

**Il s'éloigna et Carter se rassit. Au même moment, le serveur revint avec leurs entrées.**

« Bon appétit ! » leur souhaita-t-il.

**Quand ils furent seuls, Dana regarda Carter et ne pu s'empêcher de demander :**

« Tu n'as jamais emmené… de filles ici ? »

« Non ! » répondit Carter.

« Pourquoi moi, dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ? » fit-il. « On a aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, Dana, et j'aime passer du temps avec toi. »

**Il tendit la main par-dessus la table et toucha celle de la jeune fille. Il caressa ses doigts, sans savoir que son cœur battait plus fort, mais tout en sentant son propre cœur résonner en lui. Il retira ses doigts, planta son regard dans le sien et répondit à son sourire. Dana avait chaud, le rouge lui montait aux joues. Buvant une gorgée fraîche d'eau pétillante, Dana se racla la gorge et baissa ses yeux sur son assiette. **

**Pendant tout le repas, le couple d'amis discuta de leur vie depuis la fin des Rangers. Dana parla de son internat en médecine qui se passait plus que bien, et Carter lui racontait des anecdotes sur son métier de pompier. Certaines histoires dataient de bien avant qu'il n'intègre les Rangers. **

« Hum… » fit-il alors qu'il arrivait au dessert. « Pourquoi c'est Kelsey, qui m'a ouvert tout à l'heure ? »

« Oh, et bien, j'avais besoin… d'un petit conseil. Tu sais, entre copines quand l'une doit sortir avec un garçon et qu'elle ne sait pas comment s'habiller. » expliqua Dana.

« Oui, je vois parfaitement. » acquiesça Carter, amusé.

« Et ça m'a permis de savoir qu'elle avait le béguin pour mon frère. » dit Dana.

« Kelsey ? Et Ryan ? » répéta Carter.

« Oui. » acquiesça Dana. « Ils se voient pour faire du sport, m'a-t-elle dit. »

« Pour faire du sport, mon œil. » pouffa Carter. « Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ton frère est… comment dire ? Un peu trop content d'aller faire du _« sport »_. »

**Il mima les guillemets de ses doigts.**

« Quels petits cachotiers ces deux-là. » dit Dana.

« Et si, on ne parlait ni de ton frère, ni de Kelsey ? » proposa Carter.

**Dana acquiesça. A la fin du repas, Carter paya l'addition, et entraîna Dana hors du restaurant. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils regagnèrent la voiture rouge de Carter.**

« Où veux-tu aller ? » demanda Carter. « On peut être au cinéma dans dix minutes pour la prochaine séance. »

« Et bien, j'aimerais qu'on aille se balader, rien que toi et moi. » répondit Dana. « On peut… aller sur la plage ? »

**Carter accepta sa demande et quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchèrent pieds nus sur la plage. Dana avait resserré son gilet autour d'elle pour se protéger du vent, qui commençait à souffler. Carter le remarqua alors il ôta sa veste en cuir et la posa sur les épaules de son amie, qui s'arrêta de marcher, les pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable. Carter lui fit face, et leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. **

« Dana ! » souffla Carter, en dégageant ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

**Les secondes défilèrent, et Dana ne cessait de se demander quand il allait bien pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle ne rêvait que de ça. Et là, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre… Son rêve se réalisa et Carter posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Le baiser fut doux mais trop court, et déjà Carter s'écarta…**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? L'histoire de Carter & Dana se déroulera en 3 voire 4 parties... je vous dis à très vite !**

*** Episode 33 des Power Rangers Time Force : Drôle de Rencontre**

**** Episode 36 des Power Rangers Sauvetage Eclair : Sous Les Projecteurs **


	3. Carter & Dana - 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Power Rangers Sauvetage Eclair ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire !

Bonjour,

Voici la seconde partie du couple Carter & Dana (Saison 8 - Sauvetage Eclair) !

* * *

**2****ème**** partie**** : Sentiments mis à nus !**

**Dana souriait.**

« J'espérais que tu fasses ça. » avoua-t-elle.

« J'espérais que tu me dises ça. » dit Carter à son tour.

**Carter prit sa joue en coupe dans sa main, la caressant du pouce. **

« J'ai jamais eu le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais ressentir la même chose. » répondit-il.

« Carter… » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu sauter par la fenêtre de cet immeuble en flamme et que tu as sauvé cette petite fille, j'ai su que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial. J'ai appris à t'aimer à force de te côtoyer chaque jour durant cette année où nous avons été des Rangers, mais je regrette de ne pas avoir eut le cran de t'avouer mes sentiments. »

« Tu… tu as bien dit que tu m'aimais ? » s'étrangla Carter.

« Oui, Carter Grayson. » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. « Je t'aime ! »

**La réaction de Carter fut immédiatement. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Dana, et le baiser qu'ils partagèrent fut plus langoureux. Jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser.**

« Dana Mitchell, si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

« Alors retournons chez moi. Je n'ai pas envie que cette soirée ne se finisse et que tu t'en ailles loin de moi. » lui dit-elle en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

« Moi non plus. » dit Carter.

**Il entoura son bras autour de ses épaules. Dana entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant à lui, tête contre son épaule. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la plage et ils ne se lâchèrent qu'une fois devant le coupé rouge de Carter. Là, le jeune pompier fit route jusqu'à l'appartement de Dana. Durant tout le trajet, aucun d'eux ne se lâcha la main, mais ils y furent obligés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble de la jeune fille. Carter la suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais une fois dans l'ascenseur, alors que l'appareil fit son ascension jusqu'au cinquième étage, le couple se blottit l'un contre l'autre. Arrivée à destination, Dana se dépêcha d'ouvrir son appartement et d'y entraîner Carter, avant de verrouiller la porte à double tour. Déposant ses clés sur le premier meuble qu'elle trouva à portée de bras, Dana se retourna vers Carter.**

« Tu restes avec moi, cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. »

« Je ne veux pas m'en aller. » répondit-il.

« Parfait ! » sourit-elle en lui tendant la main. « J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. »

« Ah bon ? » fit-il en haussant les sourcils et en s'emparant de la main qu'elle lui tendait.

« Hum hum ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle lui tourna le dos et qu'elle se dirigeait jusqu'à sa chambre. Debout face à l'autre, Dana enleva la veste de Carter qu'elle portait, ainsi que son gilet rose. Perchée sur ses escarpins roses, Dana s'avança plus près de Carter, jusqu'à le toucher, et, sans le quitter des yeux, défit les boutons de sa chemise.**

« Dana… »

**Elle le fit taire d'un baiser, tout en lui ôtant sa chemise. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu mais sentir ses muscles sous ses mains la rendit encore plus décidée à ce qui allait suivre. S'accrochant à ses épaules, elle se défit de ses escarpins puis, se colla à lui.**

« Dana… » répéta-t-il en marmonnant contre sa bouche. « S'il te plaît, Dana… »

« Quoi ? » fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si que je le veux, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé. » lui dit-il.

« Je ne me force pas, j'en ai envie, Carter. » lui assura-t-elle. « Je veux te donner ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je t'aime. »

**Carter ne su quoi dire. Dana venait, indirectement, de lui avouer qu'elle était vierge, et qu'elle voulait que ce soit lui, et lui seule qui le lui enlève. Il la vit passer les mains derrière son cou puis son dos pour défaire elle-même son dos-nu, qu'elle enleva. Le souffle de Carter se bloqua à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Dana portait du rouge. Il suivit la courbe de son buste, puis ses doigts qui se promenèrent jusqu'à sa jupe noire, dont elle défit lentement la fermeture éclair sur le côté. La jupe tomba au sol. Encore du rouge. Carter ne tint plus. Il agrippa les hanches de Dana et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant avec fougue. **

« Dana.. » marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

**Elle ne répondit pas verbalement, préférant et se contentant de l'embrasser tout en l'entraînant vers son grand lit.**

« Si tu continues de parler au lieu d'agir… » finit par dire Dana. « Je vais me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. »

« Rassure-toi… » sourit-il en prenant sa joue en coupe. « Je suis fou de toi, et je vais te donner ce qu'on veut tous les deux. »

« Parfait ! » sourit-elle.

**Elle déboutonna son pantalon et le lui baissa entièrement, sans s'étonner du rouge de son caleçon. Carter attrapa Dana par les épaules et la poussa doucement, le temps d'envoyer valser chaussures et pantalon. Ensuite, les mains sur ses fines hanches, il la souleva du sol et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il grimpa sur le lit tout en la tenant dans ses bras, puis, une fois allongés, Dana tendit la main vers sa table de nuit et en sortit une boîte de préservatif. Carter esquissa un sourire avant de s'emparer de la boîte et de capturer les lèvres de Dana. Les minutes passèrent quand ils furent tous deux blottis sous les draps, corps contre corps, peau contre peau. Dana sentit la douleur irradier son corps, mais la douceur avec laquelle Carter s'occupait d'elle lui fit supporter cette douleur. Il compensait par de tendres baisers qu'il déposait sur sa peau, son cou, ses épaules. **

**A son réveil, le lendemain matin, Dana se réveilla toute seule dans son grand lit. Le tiraillement de ses cuisses la fit grimacer mais rien qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. S'extirpant de son lit, elle enfila une culotte avant d'aviser la chemise de Carter. Se mordant la lèvre, elle passa et boutonna la chemise rouge avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain, où elle s'enferma pour faire un brin de toilettes puis, elle gagna la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur de pancakes se dégagea. Elle fut surprise et contente de voir Carter. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne soit partie.**

« Bonjour Monsieur Grayson ! »

**Carter, qui ne portait que son pantalon de la veille, leva les yeux et sourit en avisant Dana, qui portait sa chemise rouge.**

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Mitchell ! »

**Il éteignit la gazinière et finit de mettre la table du petit-déjeuner avant de s'avancer vers sa petite amie, qu'il prit dans ses bras. **

« J'ai cru que t'étais partie. » dit Dana.

« Jamais de la vie. » dit Carter. « Je ne suis juste pas très familier avec les grasses matinées. »

« Dans ce cas, je t'apprendrais. » dit-elle en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses épaules dénudées.

« Avec toi, j'en ferais tous les jours. » sourit-il. « Puis-je t'embrasser ? »

« Tu es toujours aussi gentleman, même après cette nuit. » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « Ne me demande jamais la permission pour m'embrasser. Maintenant on est ensemble. »

« Tu crois que j'aurais dû demander la permission à ton frère ou à ton père ? » plaisanta Carter.

« Pas pour ça. » rit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Carter lui rendit son baiser jusqu'à ce que leur ventre affamé ne les ramène à la réalité. **

« Tu es sexy en rouge ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

**Dana sourit, fière de son effet.**

« J'espérais bien que tu aimerais. » dit-elle avant de s'asseoir à table.

**Carter s'installa à son tour sur une chaise à droite de Dana. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner, non sans cesser de sourire ou bien de se regarder, de se pencher l'un vers l'autre pour voler un baiser ça et là, quand Carter, le nez dans son verre de jus de fruit, gloussa.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Dana.

« Rien, euh, je me rappelais juste d'hier soir au restaurant. » répondit-il en posant son verre.

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » prit peur Dana.

« Du tout. » la rassura Carter, avant d'arborer un sourire espiègle. « Mais j'ai bien senti ta poigne sur mon bras quand tu as rencontré Brenda. »

**Le rouge monta aux joues de Dana, non parce que Carter ne portait sur lui rien de plus qu'un pantalon laissant donc voir son torse parfaitement ciselé, mais elle rougit de honte de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.**

« Tu… tu as remarqué ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Je l'ai surtout senti à ta façon de m'agripper. » la taquina-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » marmonna-t-elle.

**Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide, mais Carter posa deux doigts sous son menton, l'obligeant à redresser la tête vers lui. **

« Tu es jalouse de Brenda ! » dit-il.

« Peut-être. » admit-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, elle n'est qu'une amie que je vois seulement quand je vais au restaurant. » la rassura-t-il.

**Il prit la main de la jeune femme et la posa sur son torse nu, au niveau de son cœur.**

« Tu le sens battre ? » demanda-t-il et elle acquiesça. « Tu es la seule pour qui il bat. »

« Carter… » s'étrangla-t-elle.

**Elle se leva de sa chaise et se jeta dans les bras de Carter, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour d'elle.**

« J'ai peur qu'un jour… tu puisses me quitter. » avoua-t-elle.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux que toi. » lui dit-il.

**Dana leva son visage de sa cachette et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard larmoyant.**

« Ne pleure pas. » la supplia-t-il. « Je déteste te voir dans cet état. »

« Je t'aime, et moi aussi je ne veux que toi. » dit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes. « Mais combien de temps tu serais prêt à supporter ma jalousie ? »

« Aussi longtemps qui le faudra, et jusque-là je demanderais certaines choses à ton père, histoire de ne pas risquer de me faire tuer. » dit-il.

« Quels genre de choses ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Tu le sauras quand le moment sera venu. » répondit-il. « Mais pour l'instant, que dirais-tu de commencer mon initiation aux grasses matinées ? »

« Allons-y ! » sourit-elle.

**Ils laissèrent la table dans l'état actuelle, pleines de victuailles des verres et des assiettes à moitié vide, et se hâtèrent jusqu'à la chambre, où ils s'engouffrèrent dans les draps…**

* * *

Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite !

Aurélie !


End file.
